


Doctor and Rose

by CadavezVegaRye29



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadavezVegaRye29/pseuds/CadavezVegaRye29





	Doctor and Rose

Rose was sitting in her apartment looking out the window at the rain. She sighed as she realized she had to get ready for work. She moved away from the window and looked at her boyfriend who was a sleep on the couch. She made her way over to him and kissed his cheek. He was exactly what she wanted but at times she couldn’t help but wonder what could have been. She was happy with her life she worked with the police and he was a professor at a college. She then ran her fingers through his hair. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes and sleepily asked, “You leaving?”

She nodded and said, “I’m going early so that I can be home in time for our anniversary.”

He nodded and gave her a lopsided smile before taking her hand and said, “Good cause I have a surprise for you.” He kissed her hand and let it go.

She nodded and slowly walked out of the room waving slightly. AS she closed the door she sighed and leaned against it. She saw the look in his eyes, the all knowing look. She took deep breaths and continued to her car. She put the key into the ignition and turned on the radio hearing the words she knew she could never escape from, “and I know that he knows I’m unfaithful and it kills…” she reached and turned off the radio unable to listen to it anymore.

She drove past her exit and out to the deserted beach location where she had been left at four years ago. She stopped her car and went to her trunk and pulled out a strange device.

“One last time.” She said to herself as she went to the place that she knew had the strongest signal. She then started it up. She was a little disappointed when nothing happened for five minutes. She was getting ready to give up and disconnect it when the machine started to emit strange sounds and started to spark up. A few seconds later she could hear a weird sound and the sand was being kicked up by some unforeseen wind and then a shape started to materialize. Rose raised her arm blocking the sand from hitting her face and as the dust settled she saw a blue police telephone box.

“OK Martha here we are.” An energetic guy said practically running over to the door. Martha smiled as she saw how happy he was and then joined him by the door waiting for him to throw open the door on some unknown land.

“Welcome to…” he started to say but faltered and said, “Rose?”

“Rose?” Martha questioned

Rose smiled and ran toward him and threw her arms around him “I’m so glad your…” she paused when she saw a black lady standing behind him and asked, “Who’s she?”

The doctor’s face changed to one of surprise and said, “Right this is Martha Jones. Martha this is Rose.”

Martha held her hand out to Rose who took it and said, “He has mentioned you.”

Rose’s eyes went a little wide and smiled and then asked, “What does he say?”

“What you were my assistant and lost in another dimension.” The doctor interrupted quickly.

Martha looked at him and realized that he couldn’t admit that he liked her. She watched as Roses face fell a bit.

“So where are you two headed off to?” Rose asked with a neutral tone.

“Something bout the famous waterfalls of Tekoa” Martha said.

Rose nodded as she remembered the last fun place she went to before she was sucked into a different dimension.

“Why don’t you come with us?” she asked.

The doctor looked between them and knew that this could not end well.

Rose shook her head and said, “I can’t… I …” she faltered. She honestly could not think of a she couldn’t.

The doctor saw her hesitate and said, “You know there is always room for more.”

Rose nodded and said, “I can always return to this day.”

“Great so we are on our way.” The doctor said clapping his hands together and walked back to the doors and held them open. Both Rose and Martha fallowed him and went inside. The doctor was about to go inside but he felt that something or someone else was there. He looked up to the higher ground and saw a figure sitting there looking down at them. The figure waved at them and then got up and walked away seeming dejected.

The doctor tilted his side and then shook his head and went inside the tardis shutting the door. When he got in he saw Rose and Martha were both waiting for him around the council.

“Ok let’s try this again.” He said reaching up and pressing a button and then pulling on a level over head.

“Martha turn that button over there.” He called pointing to it.

“Rose.” He looked over to make sure she was paying attention and said, “Pull the lever.”

Rose pulled the level and they could hear the weird sound indicating that they were taking off.

“Hold on.” He shouted over the sound and then they were lurched forward and pulled backwards.

A few minutes later they stopped.

“Ok, now we finally made it to…” he stopped as he looked out of the window.

“Hmmm… seems like we may be stuck.” He said.

Both girls looked at him and Martha asked, “Did we run out of power?”

The doctor looked at a screen and said, “Nope, we have full power.”

“Actually you are all right were your suppose to be.” A voice said.

They all looked over and saw a man leaning against a wall

“Who are you?” the doctor asked.

The man looked at him and said, “It doesn’t matter. Cause you will be in your own personal hells and to worried about getting out.” He then snapped his fingers and he vanished.

“What was that a…” Martha tried to say but fell over.

Rose stared at the doctor but felt her eyes getting heavy, then she felt herself collapse.

Martha found herself lying on a long table. She looked around her and saw that she was in a library. She saw a robed person standing behind a desk. She walked over to it and was about to say something. When the figure raised its finger to where its lips should have been. The other hand then took out a piece of paper and got a pen out and slid it in her direction. Then the finger that was at its face pointed down the hall. She looked at the direction and shivered when she saw that it was a long hallway, but she nodded and headed down that direction.

As she was walking she couldn’t help but feel a sinister presence and was about to go back to the des when she heard a voice and saw an orb on a hose giving of a faint light.

“Write out how I can be of service.”

Martha started to write down some questions. The creature took the paper that she held out to him he looked it over before he replied, “the creatures at the front desk are the headless monks while I am an ood. The creature at the desk will kill you if you break the code of silence in this library.”

He looked at the next question and replied, “You are here for a reason. Is there a topic you would like to know more about?”

She thought and then motioned for the paper back and wrote down a quick answer, then handed it back to the ood.

“The doctor.” He read and then sighed and continued, “That is a very broad subject. Maybe a certain aspect that you wanted to know.”

She wrote, “His past.”

The ood looked at the answer and tilted his head and gave a slight nod and said, “His past is hard to pinpoint but I think I could show you one of his enemies.” He replied as he turned and went down the hall.

“Fallow me please.” He said.

She fallowed the retreating light down the hall. The ood led her to a desk and said, “Wait here.” He then left.

Martha looked around the shadowed room and was a little startled when she saw a light placed in front of her along with a book.

The ood laid it down and opened it up to a section.

Martha nodded and the ood disappeared into the darkness.

As Martha was reading she could see the Dalek fleet destroyed by the Doctor, leaving nothing but rocks and dust as a result of the war. She saw a creature who the doctor described as a reaper came and devoured everything in sight. How timelines of other races and planets shifted without the inhabitants of the worlds affected being aware of the changes in history, how some worlds were lost, how a race was in so much despair that they vanished, how others lost physical forms and were reduced to nothing but gas. She then closed the book and she realized that timelines could not be changed and that he could not be everywhere to help in times of need and that the world would need people like her who knew something about the creatures. She then closed the book and got up.

The ood appeared at her side and asked, “Where are you going?”

She said, “I’m going to find my way back to the Tardis.”

The ood eyes grew wide and he grabbed her hand and said, “Hurry.”

“What, why are we running?” She asked as she was being dragged behind the ood but then she heard a strange crackling sound she turned around and saw a monk raising his hand and shooting lightning out of it. She then ducked down as a bolt was shot at her head.

The ood pulled her down and around the corner and pointed down a hall and said, “Go down that hall and you will be outside of the library and they can’t get you.”

Martha nodded and took off running she was about to get to the door when a long lanky figure stood in front of it. She paused as she watched the fingers raise up and there was blue light coming from them she watched as the creature walked over to her and said, “Sleep and forget.” She felt her head nod and her eye lids get heavy and close

Rose could feel a soft feeling underneath her fingers. She opened one eye and saw that she was back in her room. She looked over to the clock by the bed and saw that it was 8:00. She went to get up but her boy friend grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down and wrapped his body around her and asked, “Where are you going?”

“I have work today.” She replied.

“No, you don’t they called you yesterday and gave you the day off.” He nuzzled her neck and kissed it. “So, what do you want to do?”

She thought about it and said, “We haven’t had a picnic in a while.”

He smiled and said, “We can go by the lake.” He untangled himself and got up. And said, “I’ll get started.”

Rose looked at him and saw how happy he was and she couldn’t help but be happy as well. She watched as he walked out the door and watched the door shut.

Maybe she could end up being happy without the original doctor. She then got up and went out to the window and looked out. She saw a stone angel in the garden area. She couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of it. There was something unnerving but she walked away from the window.

As she was walking past the kitchen she saw Smith looking through the refrigerator at the food that they had.

“Hey when did this place get a new creepy angel statue?”

He looked up at her and said, “They never got any new statues.” He paused and thought for a second and then asked, “What did the statue look like”

Rose picked up a cup and the orange juice and poured it and replied, “Well it was made of stone, had a roman like toga, and it had its face in its hands.”

Smith tapped his lip with his finger and mumbled, “It can’t be…” he then went over to a draw and rummaged around in it and pulled out some paper and a pen and started to draw something.

Rose leaned over him and watched as he started to draw exactly what she described and shivered when he started to add the details to the picture. She felt her breath catch as she saw the haunting details in the face and fingers covering it.

“Yeah that is exactly what I saw.” She said as he put the pen down.

He looked at her and said, “Show me where.”

She then led the way to the bedroom and went to the window. She drew back the curtain and pointed toward the garden.

He looked out and said, “There is nothing there.”

Rose then looked out of the window and saw that it was no longer there. Rose tilted her head and asked, “You believe me when I say that I saw something there. Right?” she questioned slightly.

“Of course I do.” Smith said pulling her close to him and kissing her forehead and glancing out of the window at the same time.

“Go take a shower. I’ll get ready after you.” He said and then left again.

She then sighed and walked to the bathroom. She set up the water for a bath. She took off her clothes and steeped into the tub. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

As she was relaxing she thought she heard voices. She opened one eye and saw a stone like face with piercing red eyes. She then gasped and started to scream splashing the water.

“What’s wrong?” Smith asked as he ran into the

“It was… here” she stuttered as she curled her legs close to her body and smith got down to her level and wrapped his arms around her.

“I can’t see.” She admitted.

“What he asked looking at her concerned as he looked at her eye and realized that there was something wrong.

“How many fing…” he started to say when he saw her put her head down and say, “I can’t see so that test is pointless.”

He sighed and said, “I’m sorry.” He then moved his hands to hers and leaned his forehead against hers and said, “I promise I won’t let them get you.” He then squeezed her hands gently.

“Who, is it that you won’t let get me?” she asked. And closing her eyes squeezed his hands back

“The weeping angels.” He replied simply

Rose couldn’t see his face but she could imagine his face pale with worry and then hardening in thought.

“I need you to trust me. We have to get out of here.” He said reaching over and getting a towel. Rose slowly stood and felt him put the towel in her hands and helped her out.

“You think you could get dressed on your own.” He asked

She nodded as she felt for her closet handles and took out a dress. She quickly put it on.

He then took her hand and led her out of the apartment. He got her into the car and started to drive.

“What is a weeping angel?” she asked.

She could hear him sigh and knew he was trying to pick his words carefully. “They are assassins that can’t be destroyed. They have been around for centuries.”

She nodded and went out to stare out the window. She could smell the air change and knew that they were close to the lake.

She heard the car stopping and the ignition cutting off. She heard Smith leave the car and a few seconds later her door opened. She felt him lead her out to a sandy area. “This is going to be difficult for you to accept but the blindness is in your head.” He then brought the hand that he was holding up to his mouth and bit her fingers

“Ouch why’d you…” she paused in mid rant as she realized that she could see again.

“Smith I can see.” She said happily. He smiled at her and said, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed and watched as he put a ring on her finger. But he continued to stare past her as he got up to hug her.

“Don’t move.” He said pulling her closer to him. “But more importantly don’t Blink otherwise they will kill you.”

She then turned around and saw a twisted stone face with the arms reaching out and it’s sharp finger nails were slightly scraping her neck.

“Keep looking at it. It can’t move if it is being watched. Get away from here.” He said not taking his eyes of the statue.

“Not without you.” She said staring at the statue.

“I’ll be fine, go now.” He said.

Rose was about to object but when she heard the tone and saw how serious he looked she started to go away her eyes still on the statue.

When Smith heard that Rose was leaving her turned away for a split second and when he looked at it again the statue managed to wrap it’s hands around his neck, and it’s mouth was open showing razor sharp teeth.

Rose turned and saw that the statue was holding him by his neck she was about to run back when she felt something grab her wrist and start to drag her away. She looked up and saw the Doctor.

“Wait what about Smith?” she asked

The doctor sighed and said, “He made a choice and he decided to save your life. Do you really want to risk it to go back and save his?” She looked at him and was about to when he grabbed her wrist again and continued, “He is nothing more than a piece of my DNA. I could make you another one.” He then snapped his fingers and the doors to the Tardis opened. Rose then stuck her heels into the ground and yelled, “No, I’m staying with him.”

The doctor opened his mouth to say something but no sound came out. The scenery was shattering and the illusion was gone.

When Rose opened her eyes she saw that she was still in the Tardis. She saw that the doctor was on the floor and that Martha was sitting in a chair in front of the control panel. She walked over to her and asked, “How long have we been out.”

Martha shrugged and said, “Anywhere from twenty- minutes to twenty years.”

Then they both looked at the doctor and Martha sighed to herself and said “What do you think he’s dreaming about?”

The doctor woke up and found himself on a small velvet couch. He could smell incense and hear the sound of a lyre playing. He sat up and rubs his head looking around the room. “Where and when…” he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his head.

“You have returned to me Lord.” A voice said.

“What?” he asked and turns to see a women with dark hair dressed in a white robe/toga like thing with a cloak wrapped around her. She then goes up to him and wraps her arms around him.

His eyes grew wide as he looked at her.

“Katarina?” he questioned as he looked into her brown eyes.

“Oh you remember me Lord.” She said excitedly and squeezing him tighter.

He stared out a little past her and said, “Yeah.”

She then loosens up a bit and looked around and asked, “Where is the Temple.”

“Huh?” he looks confused for a second and then remembers and replies, “The Tardis.”

She nodded yes

He though and said, “I don’t know.” he tried to shrug but realized that she was still holding onto him. He looked at her and then she let him go.

“Then how are we going to travel into the afterlife.”

He looked at her and stares straight into her eyes and said, “You are not dead yet. However you will be.”

She looked at him strangely and said, “But you will protect me. You are a great lord.

“I am not a great lord!” he shouted.

This caused Katarina to cringe back in fear. He took deep breaths “You are going to die and I would be the one to kill you.”

She looked at him and got on her knees in front of him and took his hands in hers and looked him in the eyes and said, “I don’t believe that. You are many things but you are known as a savior. You save people, nations even.” She let out a shaky breath and continued, “I believe I am dead so what does it matter.”

He started to shake with anger and said, “You disappear into a black hole devoid of any life. Where no one can save you. Don’t you understand, after that you truly do no longer exist.” He paused in his ranting and saw that she was about to cry.

“I’m…” he started to say when a darkness opened up and started to swallow her down. His eyes grew wide as she screamed. He tried to grab her hand and pull her back however they were both swallowed down. He saw her smile as she fell faster while he remained suspended. As he watched her fall he wondered if this was for the best. He then hears a weird sound and a hand grabbing his.

“Hey we can’t have you drifting off just yet.” A voice said.

He looked up and said, “Jo Grant.”

She look down at him and smiles and replies, “Actually Jo Jones.”

“Wow.” He said smiling

She nodded and said, “Now to get you back on track.”

“What, why not just get out of here and find the others, we have the tardis.” He reasoned.

She smiled sadly and shook her head, “No, you have a lesson to learn. You spend so much time teaching others that you need to become the student. She applied the brakes and led him to the door. “By the way not every companion is screwed up. A majority of us are alright.” He looked at her and could tell that she wasn’t lying.

“Oh by the way Martha has a real good future in UNIT. Be sure to mention the group to her.”

He nodded and looked out the door a little hesitantly.

She smiled said, “Bye.” She then pushes him out.

He then finds himself standing in front of a familiar house. He raises his hand to knock on the door when it opens and there is a young women with brown hair placed into a neat bun. She was wearing Victorian style cloths.

“Victoria.” He said smiling.

She gave him a polite smile and curtsied and said, “Your just in time for tea.” She stood to the side allowing him to enter. He looks around the house and said, “Your doing well.”

She nodded and said, “Yes. I’m still at the New World University. I just over see projects now but it’s still a really good job.” She sighed and looked at him and motioned for him to sit down. He sat down and watched as she took a tea cup off of the tray and offer it to him.

“How come you never came back?” he asked taking a sip

She looked at him over the rim of her cup and responded, “As fun as it was I found a reason to stay here and protect this time period.” He was about to ask what the reason was when he heard the sound of small feet entering the room. He looked up and saw a little girl almost identical to her mother except the hair was in a braid.

“Hello sweetie.” He said giving her a smile.

The girl looked at him and tilted her head slightly. Her mother motioned for her to come over and she did cautiously.

Her mother smiled and said, “This is the doctor. He is the man that is in all the stories that I tell you about. He is a very good and old friend.”

The girl looked at him and then asked, “You're not going to take mummy away are you?”

The doctor looked surprise. He then shook his head and replied, “I’m just here to visit and check up on her. Maybe even learn something from her.”

The girl looked at him and sensed that he was not lying so she relaxed and smiled.

Her mother nodded and said, “Now go and play.”

She nodded and waved to the doctor who raised his hand to wave back.

“You seem good with kids maybe when you stop running you will have a family.” She said

He slowly lowered his hand and the slight smile he had vanished and said, “No, I’ll always be running.” He sighed and got up. “Besides closest thing I have to a family are my companions.” He then walked to the door with Victoria fallowing him. She then opened the door to usher him out. He stands at the threshold a few minutes and then waves.

As he walks out and the smell of steralness hits his nostrils. He then looks and see’s that he is in a black shirt, black pants and has a priest collar around his neck.

“There you are father there is a patient that needs to see you.” A voice said and then he could feel his hand being taken and he is being whisked through the hallway and they stop in front of the room.

“She need her last rights.”

He looks at the nurse and said, “Last rights. What are those?”

The nurse looked at him and said, “Well I think she want to confess her sins.”

“Oh,” he replied and then opened the door and stepped inside.

He stepped inside and looked at the person on the bed and realized she looked familiar.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Tegan… Joranka.” She replied coughing a bit.

His face fell and said, “Brave heart Tegan.”

She smiled and said, “You can say that.” She coughed and continued, “However only one person ever called me that.” She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes trying to remember why he looked familiar to her. “Do I know you?”

He shook his and then asked, "What happened to you?”

She rolled her eyes and said, “I got fired from my job and possessed by an alien.” She laughed and said, “You probably don’t believe me.”

He kept a straight faced and motioned for her to continue but in the back of his mind he remembered how he had left her in London in 1938.

“I had several mental break downs case I believed in a man that traveled in a blue police box.” She scoffed and asked, “Can you believe it?”

He stayed silent but gave a slight nod.

“Well anyway I have this incurable disease, and I am ready to die.” She finished a bit quietly and then sighed. He nodded and took a bible off of the counter and pretended to look for something when she said, “The doctor that I was traveling with… I just wish I could tell him I have no regrets and that I did enjoy my life a lot more.

He looks up from the book and looks at her and says, “I think he knows.”

She looked at him and her eyes grew wide and a serine smile came to her face. At that moment she flat lined.

The doctor stared at the body and then slunk back into the shadows as the real doctors came rushing forward and into the room and calling the time of death. He then walked out of the room unnoticed and went out into the rain.

As he was walking he by an alley he saw a girl with black glasses and black hair leaning against the wall.

“Got a light.” She called out to him. He shook his head and continued on his way. He heard the person walk away from the wall and come up behind him. He turned to face her and said darkly, “I am not in the mood.”

She gave him a smirk and replied, “I know Doctor.” she replied with just as much acidity and the last word full of disdain.”

He looked at her and his eyes grew wide as he realized who she could be, “Ace.”

She nodded and replied, “Took you a while.” She looked at him and added darkly, “So, why are you here? I thought you would be off saving worlds or destroying parallel ones.” Her eyes narrowing a bit.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at the last part and said, “I heard you run a charity.”

She nodded and replied, “You partially inspired it. But I’m also a mercenary looking for assignments.” She snorted and remarked, “You made me into this.”

“Is that your way of blaming me for everything.” He snapped.

Ace gave him a hardened look and then slapped him across the face.

“What was that for?” He asked raising his hand to his cheek.

“First off get use to that cause that will happen a lot. Secondly I don’t blame you for anything. You do what you think is best.” She said.

The doctor was stund in silence and continued to rub the side of his face. She looked at him and sighed, “Come on.” She mumbled and turned walking away.

He followed her and saw that she was sitting on the bike. “Get on.” She said.

He looked at the bike it wasn’t the bike he was scared of it was more or less the driver. But he had no choice and climbed on behind her. She then started the bike and drove out into the night.

They were riding in silence for a while he could see the city lights disappear and the road become windy and curvy. As they were driving he notice her accelerating and saw that they were headed toward a sharp turn.

“What are you? He asks as he sees the edge coming closer.

She smiles to herself and says, “Good-bye Doctor.”

He looks up and all he can see is a dark sky and the ending of a cliff.

The doctor then shot up and looked around.

“Are you alright?” asked a voice full of concern.

His eyes adjusted to the fire light and he lied back down and looked up into the face of Madame Pompadour. She smiled down at him and gently stroking his hair.

“What took you so long?” she asked.

“I tried, I did come back… it’s just that I never…” he started to say when she rested a finger on his lips and said, “ I knew you wouldn’t come back in time. I calculated the years between our first encounter and our last.” She said and then she looked out the window and said, “I did pick a star though.” She smiled at the childish though.

He looked out the window and asked, “Which one?”

She pointed it out to him. He looked at it and said, “Oh you would have loved the diamond waterfalls there they are beautiful.”

She smiled and then asked, “Have you learned anything yet?”

He looked at her and asked, “Learned what?”

“Most of us our lives to you. Yet you seem sorry for us.” She then leaned down and kissed the center of his forehead “Don’t lose sleep over us, instead look at the world you are protecting.”

He closed his eyes and nodded drifting off to sleep.

“I think he is waking up” the doctor heard as he was opening up his eyes. He saw both Martha and Rose. Looking down at him.

He then realized that everything had been a dram and he got up and walked to the control panel and saw a white crystal like substance and a brown pouch next to it.

He laughed to himself as he dusted off the control panel.

“This must have been what caused it.” He said holding up the empty pouch so that Both Rose and Martha could see it.

“What was in there.” Martha asked.

“Dream dust.” He replied.

“Ok and what does it do?” Rose asked annoyed that he wasn’t telling them everything again.

“It shows you what is hidden in your heart and conscious.” He replied tucking it in his pocket.

Rose nodded understanding what she had to do.

“Hey Doctor can you take me home.” She said.

The Doctor looked at her a little surprised and said, “But we never had the chance to go...” He looked at her face and saw she was serious he smiled and then sighed in defeat and said, “Of course.” He then set the directions in and then set it to drive.

When the Tardis stopped Rose hugged the doctor and thanked him and then she turned to Martha and said, “Watch over him.” Martha nodded and waved as Rose walked away.

The doctor turned to look at Martha and said, “Whatever she dreamed about must have changed her.”

Martha nodded and then said, “I can’t remember what mine was about. What about you?” she looked up at him.

The doctor looked at her and said, “Just confirmation of stuff that I already know.”

Martha nodded accepting the answer.

“So are you ready to go.” He asked.

She nodded and they both vanished inside the Tardis.

Rose had went a safe distance away and watched as the Tardis vanished from sight. She turned around and came face to face with Smith. She immediately saw the hurt look on his face. “I’m done with him.” She said answering a question that wasn’t even asked.

He looked at her and nodded but it didn’t seem like he believed it.

“I came back to say I’m sorry I kept comparing him to you. I loved him but I love you now.” She said.

He looked at her and said, “You love me because I am a copy of him.”

She shook her head and said, “Your different… you’re…” she started to cry a bit.

He looked at her and said, “Don’t cry” then he pulled her close with one arm and reached into his pocket for something with the other.

She felt him moving awkwardly and saw him pull something out.

“I was going to wait until later but I figure now is just a good time as any.” He then got on his knee in the sand and opened up the box and asked, “Rose will you marry me.”

She looked at it and said, “Yes.” She then watched as he slipped the ring on and waited till he got off his knee so that she could kiss him.

She then took his hand and led them back to the car, however she couldn’t help but look around

“What are you looking for?” he asked.

She shrugged and replied, “Nothing.”

He nodded and then said, “Did you see the new statue of a angel on top of the hill.”

“No, I didn’t.” she said and then hesitated as she remembered the angels from her dream.

“It’s right over there.” He said pointing to it.

Rose turned and stared at the statue and her face paled. He noticed and asked, “What’s wrong.” She didn’t respond and kept looking at it as she got into the car and then drive away quickly.


End file.
